Last
by Bekkii Black
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both Lasts. Naruto can't take being Last anymore, and Sasuke wants to fix that. Yaoi/Shonen-ai Completed.
1. The Last Uchiha

**Authors Note: This is going to be a little 2-shot…I just thought of how to finish it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be a yaoi manga ;)**

Alone at the Training Ground Naruto sat with his legs stretched straight out in front of him. Team Seven had long since stopped training for the day, but still Naruto remained behind. As the sun dipped lower in the sky he sat watching his shadow grow longer. The cold began to seep through to his bones, so he drew his legs close to his chest, hugging his knees.

Naruto was reflecting. Reflecting on everything in his life, his past and his… relationships. _He felt so alone. _It seemed everyone in Konoha had someone else in his or her life to fall back on; be it a friend or a partner. Only Naruto had no one. Sakura had Ino and her love of Sasuke to keep her going. Naruto's old sensei Iruka appeared to have plenty of friends, recently it seemed he didn't have time for Naruto. Just last week he visited Team 7 when they were training and spoke to _Kakashi_ of all people. He left without so much as a 'hello' or 'goodbye' in Naruto's direction. The young ninja's heart had ached for hours afterward. Even Kakashi had…acquaintances. He and Gai seemed to get on pretty well considering the fact that they were 'eternal rivals'. _Not like himself and Sasuke_. Naruto sighed his teammates name 'Sas-uke' and pressed his forehead against his knees. He didn't notice the bushes rustling nearby. He didn't notice anything- he was too engrossed in his thoughts of the raven haired Uchiha.

--

All Naruto wanted was to be _close _to Sasuke. After all, _he_ must understand what it's like to be lonely. He too had no family, save for his murderous brother. _Surely _he could see Naruto's pain. The blonde suspected that Sasuke had glimpsed it sometimes during training or out on missions, when his 'hyperactive' mask had slipped. Every time Kakashi dismissed him or Sakura scorned him, Naruto could feel the pain burn in his chest. He should be used to rejection by now, but it never seemed to stop hurting. Keeping his face innocent and mischievous was easy now; practically second-nature, but the flashes of emotion in his eyes betrayed him every time. Occasionally, Naruto thought he saw exactly the same thing in Sasuke's cold, black eyes; flickerings of sadness and hurt. When he did, the blonde just wanted to hold his teammate close to him, to whisper comforting words and tell him everything would be alright-that he was there for him.

So far, he hadn't even gathered the courage to ask Sasuke out for ramen. He couldn't see their relationship ever becoming 'friendly' never mind 'more than friends', which Naruto so badly craved. Whenever Sasuke was around Naruto felt his heart fluttering and his concentration ebbing away. He found himself daydreaming during training sessions, watching Sasuke train, his eyes following the movement of his teammate's hands. Countless hours had been lost wondering what it would feel like for those hands to touch his skin; whether they would be cool or warm; smooth or rough; if the black-haired boy would be gentle or not.

--

When Naruto was alone like this the pain in his chest got worse. It was no longer a dull background throb, but a stabbing pain right in his heart. His chances with Sasuke seemed to slip away and become nothing more than unrealistic fantasies. Every bad conversation with the Uchiha came back to haunt him. Each 'dobe' the other boy had uttered returned to pierce his heart once more. Sitting here in the training field, with the sky darkening above him, Naruto felt more alone than ever. The loneliness welled up in his chest, preventing him from catching his breath. It caught in his throat and ended up coming out as a strangled sob. The blonde buried his head deeper into his knees as the tears began to leak from his usually bright eyes.

Curled up in the centre of the field with his eyelids scrunched shut, Naruto barely reacted to the cool hand that was placed gently on his. He merely tightened his grip on his knees, causing his knuckles to whiten. The blonde's eyes remained firmly shut even when the fingers of a second hand began running themselves through his hair, twisting strands as they went. Ever so slowly, Naruto became aware that the hand resting on his own had moved and was now trailing its fingers along his jaw line. The smooth fingers found his chin and tilted it upwards. The young ninja squeezed his eyelids tighter together as another sob racked his body. Suddenly Naruto felt soft kisses brushing every part of his face, starting at his forehead. The lips pressed lightly against each of his eyelids in turn, and then proceeded to drift downwards, catching the tears which still flowed down the blonde's cheeks. Naruto noticed that the kisses felt hurried; there was a slight tension behind each one. The hand tangled in his hair was pulling him closer, tugging at the roots. Fingernails were digging into his chin. Despite all of this, he still refused to open his eyes; if he did he feared that the person behind all this wouldn't be the person he wished it to be. Once he opened his eyes the dream would be shattered. Either it would be someone he had no feelings for, or there wouldn't be anyone there; because he had finally snapped and was hallucinating. To his aching heart, the latter seemed more likely. In fact, it seemed preferable. Finally going mad seemed comfortable, welcoming. He wouldn't have to suffer or worry anymore. The longing and the loneliness would be gone. But he could only contemplate this fact for a few seconds before his thoughts were interrupted by sound rushing from between the invisible lips. Familiar sound.

"Naruto".

Sasuke breathed his teammates name, watching intently as the blonde's eyelids flickered open. The brilliant blue eyes immediately widened in shock, and then closed again, his cheeks flushing red. Sasuke knew he was ashamed at being caught showing emotion, _crying. _The Uchiha hated this and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling him into his chest. He wanted to stop the tears and sorrow more than anything. He had been watching the fox boy for a long time now, but he'd never found an excuse to show the boy his true feelings. _Feelings._ They'd crept up on him and by the time he'd realised, it was too late. He first became aware of them during Team 7's mission in The Land of Waves. That was quite a while ago, but Sasuke had never acted upon his feelings or desires. Instead, he had stood back and watched as Naruto had become more and more isolated, until the Kitsune had sunk deep into depression. The Uchiha sorely regretted letting that happen. But it was too late for that now, what was done was done. By not acting, Sasuke believed he had been trying to save Naruto from more heartbreak. Knowing that the one, solid figure in his life; his rival, felt romantically attached to him would only mess the young ninja up even more. However, Sasuke had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind, a guilty voice that said that he wasn't protecting the blonde, but _himself._ But the raven-haired boy refused to admit that he was only acting, or not acting, as the case happened to be, purely to avoid the pain of rejection. Rejection was one of the things Sasuke feared the most. But being rejected wasn't important now, what _was _important was the weeping boy curled up into his chest. Sasuke hugged him tighter, as if doing so would squeeze the depression out of the boy. He nestled his face into the blonde spikes, inhaling Naruto's unique, musky scent. Time passed, but Sasuke was only aware of it due to the pitch-black sky and many beats of Naruto's heart against his own. Eventually the sobbing slowed to a stop and the blonde tilted his head upwards and gazed at the older boy.

"Dobe"

Sasuke whispered affectionately, but regretted it almost immediately. His Sharingan eyes had registered the brief flash of agony in the other boy's features, before they glazed over into an emotionless mask. Suddenly, Sasuke knew what he had to do to at least attempt to repair some of the emotional damage. He leant down and kissed the other boy full on the lips; the hand in Naruto's hair sliding down to rest on his cheek. He tried to place all of his loneliness, sadness and longing into the kiss, to show the fox ninja he was not alone. He felt the blonde's hands reach up and entwine themselves in his raven hair, brushing the bangs out of his face. Naruto began to slowly part his lips, tempting Sasuke dearly, but the Uchiha resisted the urge to explore the other boy's mouth with his tongue and instead pulled away. Resting his forehead lightly against Naruto's, Sasuke watched as his teammate finally re-opened his eyes and gazed into his own deep, black ones with a questioning look.

Sasuke felt a small grin grace his features as he hoisted himself to his feet, before offering Naruto a hand. The blonde had not asked for an explanation towards Sasuke's sudden behaviour, or why he had pulled away, but Sasuke wanted to explain anyway, for once. He took the other boy's hand in his own and began to lead him away from the training field.

"Come on-I have something I want to share with you'

Strangely, his voice rose a little at the end of his sentence, almost showing emotion, but the Uchiha suspected that this was either from lack of use or actual excitement. He couldn't wait to share his secret with Naruto-to finally have company and not be alone anymore. Nearly all his life, he had been alone. The entire village referred to him as 'The Last of The Uchiha Clan', and Sasuke was tired of this. He didn't want to be always on his own, he didn't want to be the _last_ of anything.

**Authors Note: Hmmmm, well I'm not too sure about the ending of this chapter…but I can always improve it later. Suggestions on how to do so are much appreciated **

**And I apologise for my excessive use of commas. It's like a disease :3**


	2. Dead Last

Authors Note:

**Sorry it took so long for me to update !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Kabuto would be called 'Orochimaru's bitch'.**

**I mean, come on, he **_**so**_** is.**

_Italics : _character thought

--

Dead Last

Naruto was blind. He couldn't see a thing. But that was probably due to the fact that his Hitake was covering his eyes. Sasuke had insisted; demanded, that he be blindfolded. Quite why, Naruto didn't know. All _he _knew was that the raven-haired Uchiha was dragging him along by the hand to some unknown location. He stumbled over a rock of some sort, but the other boy didn't pause. The blonde found himself struggling to regain his footing as he was led down a slope that appeared to be covered in all kinds of obstacles. Sticks kept getting caught under the impaired ninja's feet, tripping him constantly.

"Sas-uke!" Naruto dug his heels into the ground and pulled against the Uchiha's grip with all his might, eventually slowing the raven-haired boy to a stop.

"What!?"

Naruto caught the hard edge in the other boy's voice and bit down on his lip a little before shaking his head.

"N-nothing" He was positive he felt his shoulder leaving its socket as Sasuke once again resumed his frantic pace.

_Why the big rush?_

After what seemed like an age, Sasuke slowed down and Naruto breathed a sigh of relief-but it was cut short, as he found himself being shoved in the small of the back.

_When had Sasuke moved? _

"Climb."

_And when did he start giving orders?_

Muttering to himself, the blonde ninja began to blindly scramble up the trunk of the tree in front of him. All of a sudden, he felt those familiar cool fingers lock around his wrists and yank him upwards.

_How does he move so fast?_

Shortly afterwards, the fox ninja found himself sat on the large branch (or that's what it felt like) of a tree, still blindfolded. He couldn't help but be a little doubtful of this 'surprise' or 'secret', or whatever-it-was that Sasuke so desperately wanted to show him. After all, here he was, sat in a tree, with no sight and only his thin training clothes on. And man, was it cold. The young ninja tensed a little as he felt something brush against his cheek, but it was only the other boy's hand reaching round to untie the headband that blinded him. Just as he felt the material begin to slide down, anticipating finally regaining his sight, the blonde found his eyelids fluttering shut once more.

_Why?_

A breath of air tickled his nose before lips slammed down on his own.

_Oh…that's why._

Naruto eagerly fought back against the mouth pressed against his own, but still found himself being forced back against the trunk of the tree. Fear of losing his balance and tumbling down however far it was to the ground made the blonde cling onto the material of the other boy's shirt for grim death. In response, Sasuke groaned and slammed Naruto back against the tree with the hand he had placed on his chest. Quite when, Naruto didn't know. The Uchiha began to bite down on the other boy's lower lip, tugging at it and drawing blood. The fox ninja winced a little in pain and opened an eye, to find that his forehead protector had only slipped down on one side, remaining over one eye and obscuring his vision. He felt the teeth withdrawing from his lip, only to have his mouth invaded by the other boy's tongue. Determined not to be dominated so easily the blonde began to wrestle the intruding tongue with his own. Unfortunately at that moment in time a strong gust of wind chose to hit them, making Naruto wobble on the branch. His grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened and the fingers on his other hand latched onto the nearest thing-which happened to be Sasuke's carefully styled hair. The young ninja was sure he had yanked out a good handful of dark hair, but rather than grimacing in pain Sasuke moaned in _pleasure _and began to slide his hand underneath the Kitsune's vibrantly coloured shirt. The cold skin ghosting over his own made the blonde shiver; he had forgotten that it was the middle of the night and practically sub-zero. His teeth began to clatter together, catching the Uchiha's tongue as it continued to roam his mouth.

Reluctantly, the black-haired ninja drew away from the warm body that was pressed so close to his own. The (slightly) smaller boy was shaking with cold and his skin had a pale bluey sheen. Even his hair was tinged blue in the eerie morning light, reminding Sasuke of a night that seemed so long ago now.

--

_Flashback_

"_Ne Nii-san where are we going? …Nii-san?" Sasuke hurried after his brother, who hadn't spoken a word for a good 20 minutes. The little boy could barely keep up with his brother's swift pace, even when running. He had no idea why he was chasing his sibling through the bustling streets of Konoha in the early hours of the evening. All he knew was that he had been woken from his nap by a harsh prod in the forehead by a giant, shadowed monster looming over his bed. He had opened his mouth to scream, but a gloved hand covered his mouth, muffling the sound that was trying to escape. Just when he thought he was going to suffocate, a shaft of sunlight had shone through the open window and revealed that the monster was, in fact, his brother. He was still dressed in his ANBU uniform, having clearly just got back from a mission. The stale scent of blood and sweat clung to him, but Sasuke didn't care. To be the centre of his brother's attention was his wildest and most unfulfilled dream. It seemed like Itachi never had time for him; he was always 'busy' or 'training'. _

_Now, 20 minutes later, he was struggling to keep up with the 'Uchiha prodigy'. All he'd said since he'd prodded Sasuke awake was 'follow me'. He hadn't mentioned where they were rushing to, or why. Nevertheless, Sasuke followed him blindly, glad for the long-awaited attention from his idol. _

_They spent what seemed like an impossibly long time tramping first through Konoha and then through forest, until the last landmark known to Sasuke (the training field) was far, far behind them. Finally, Itachi stopped. It was so sudden, that His younger brother very nearly crashed straight into him, but he smoothly sidestepped and his brother slid to a halt a few feet in front of him._

_Itachi offered no explanation as he seized his sibling around the waist and leapt up into the tallest tree in the clearing they had arrived in. Sasuke sat patiently beside his beloved Nii-chan for a good hour before becoming restless, and eventually breaking the silence. _

"_Ne, Nii-chan what are we waiting for? It's going to be dark soon!" He tugged at his brother's arm, but Itachi merely shrugged him off before looking pointedly at the horizon. From where they were sat, they had a panoramic view of the whole village. _

"_Just watch." Even the persistent younger boy knew when to be quiet, and the harsh tone in Itachi's voice told him it was one of those times._

_And so Sasuke sat next to his silent, blood-covered brother and watched the sun setting over Konoha. His young mind marvelled at the brilliant orange and cold hues of the clouds hanging over the village. The sight was quite simply breath taking. _

_Once darkness had descended, Itachi silently leapt down to the forest floor once more, signalling for Sasuke to follow him home. He did so in almost silence, his soft breathing combined with the light pitter-patter of his sandals and the rustling of his clothes the only noise he made. _

_Itachi never explained why he had taken his brother to that clearing. Sasuke only spoke to him once more after that; the next night he murdered the entire Uchiha clan, save for his younger brother._

_**Looking back, Sasuke viewed this as 'The Sun setting on his life'. **_

_After that, Sasuke's life had been destroyed; he had deemed it irreparable, but now he was going to set things right. The curse his brother had cast on him would be broken. He _hoped _it would be._

_End Flasback_

--

Naruto was shivering, his teeth gently clacking together, the sound reminding Sasuke just how cold it was. He noticed that the exposed skin on his arms was covered in goosebumps and that his _own _teeth where chattering. To counter this, he huddled closer to Naruto, trying to conserve what little body heat they had left. A sudden urge to stroke the other boy's cheek surfaced and he tried and failed miserably to overcome it. He could feel the blood rushing to his own cheeks as his hand slowly traced the whisker like markings on the blonde's face.

_Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden? _

His stomach twisted uncomfortably as a million different scenarios flashed through his mind; all of them ending in rejection, _failure. _But he wasn't going to fail; not now he had come so far, so _close _to finishing this. He intended to end this terrible chapter in his life and start anew. This time, he wasn't going to be alone.

"Ne Sasuke, why are you gritting your teeth?"

The other boy's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Why are we here? I thought you were going to show me something?"

Sasuke couldn't help but grin a little at the comical expression on Naruto's face.

_He looks so… _adorable_ when he's curious._

Rather than answer straight away, the Uchiha re-arranged his body so that he was facing t East-away from the village. Naruto copied him, a puzzled look still plain on his features, muttering complaints under his breath all the while.

"Saaas-uuuke" Naruto moaned, exaggerating each syllable. "What are we waiting f-" he began, whilst shuffling around in a feeble attempt at trying to get comfortable.

"Ssssh" Sasuke cut him off, but didn't stop gazing out at the horizon. "It's about to begin"

At this, Naruto narrowed his eyes once more.

_"__What _is?"he hissed_ "_Stop being so weird and tell me already!"

His mouth formed a perfect pout that Sasuke could see from the corner of his eye, but he resisted the temptation to kiss those heavenly lips and succeeded in keeping his eyes staring straight ahead. The sky ahead was lightening, and so too was his heart. It felt as if it had expanded and filled his entire chest. His lungs felt as if they were being crushed, his breathing was staggered and his heart was pounding so hard at his ribcage he felt like he was about to break.

_If this doesn't work, then I _will _break. I'll shatter into a million pieces that can't be gathered again. _

"_This_ is starting Naruto" he whispered, the words catching in his dry throat. "Our Life"

As the first rays of rose-hued light broke across the horizon, Sasuke slipped his hand into Naruto's, immediately feeling a rush of warmth when the other boy did not pull away. In fact, he too was focusing on the glowing light that was growing ahead of them. Sasuke felt him squeeze lightly on his hand, as if to assure him that he was still there.

And so the two young ninja's; one with inky-black hair and equally dark obsidian eyes, the other with a bright blonde shock of hair and brilliant blue eyes, sat hand in hand, legs swinging beneath them.

Their heads leant together as sun began to appear, casting a golden glow across the clouds above them. The two very different colours of their hair mixed in the light early-morning breeze as they waited together with their backs to the village which had shunned and labelled them. _Last._

Eventually, the sun rose into the sky, signalling a new dawn. A new start, only this time they weren't alone. They were together _and_ the very first to see it.

**This time they weren't the last, Sasuke had made sure of that.**

--

Authors Note: 

**Argh! This totally didn't turn out right! I don't know where that crappy mushy ending came from ! I'm sorry!**

**I might edit it if I think of something better...**

**Reviews appreciated**

** I need some tips on how to improve my writing, as you can probably see...**


End file.
